Hurt
by RoyalVoyage
Summary: Mikasa is attacked and raped by jean Kirsten but eren saves her how did he find her fate that's how his love led to her he wouldn't let anyone hurt her
1. 2

Hey **GUYS! I know it's been song time but I'm really enjoying writing this and I think you deserve a second chapter so I'm gonna get started**

After **EREN** went berserk in his titan form he made a lot of noise in the city as levi,hange, **Krista** were picking out decorations heard it they knew it was trouble as eren wasn't allowed to use his titan form without permission which also means

He got really angry

Levi quickly ran to his car getting the 3D manœuvre gear and went to the area of the noise he saw eren hitting the buildings running after Jean Levi saw mikasa in pain on the floor

Shit who do I help levi thought to himself

Hange soon arrived and Levi shouted help mikasa hange looked at mikasa and realised she was naked it was freezing out and she's naked soon enough hange had put it all together

Jean had raped mikasa and eren saw so he got really angry and went berserk THATS **AMAZING** she shouted mikasa looked at her and said it's not amazing for me hange gave mikasa a blanket and stayed with her until krista arrived

After **Levi** caught up to **Eren**

 **Levi, '** tch hey brat your not in trouble just leave that fucker alone for 10 minutes and calm the fuck down 'tch' **-Brats- Levi** thought to himself

Eren quickly saw **Krista** zooming past him and telling him mikasa is okay and that she would be a lot better if he was there ,since **eren** was basically mikasas brother

Eren quickly stopped and let his titan form evaporate

3 **minutes later**

Eren said to Levi I'm gonna kill that bastard later.

Levi smirked saying yeah but Later don't worry I won't send you to the dungeon again MR. 2 titan

Eren saw mikasa laying freezing on the ground and asked why she was on the ground and he quickly picked her up took off his scarf and wrapped it around her, like they did as children.

Mikasa quickly turned redder than tomato and dug her face into the scarf everyone laughed at how eren didn't notice this, mikasa felt really uncomfortable since she was basically naked all she had cover her was a blanket and a scarf.

Eren carried mikasa the whole was back home where he laid her on the bed and promised to stay with her until morning to protect her from all the bastard Kirsten haired cunts in the world, mikasa smiled and drifted off to sleep.

I know I can't spell well I'm not English and fucking failed at all spelling tests at school soooo take it easy on me


	2. chapter 1

Please note this is my first fanfiction and it is 1:21 AM and I'm super tired 

**Sooo basically this is a fanfiction about eren and mikasa from attack on titan**

 _It was a cold evening after the war_ mikasa eren and armin had bought a house and lived normal lives and adopted a small dog named **Erikamin** eren would swim in the creek near the house armin would write journals and books about their adventures and life as for zeke he was given a second chance and stripped from using his titan abilities Annie would support armin as his the reason she isn't like zeke armin proposed to Annie on the field of battle when the sun was setting and the paradisers were winning eren had gotten a job as a cover boy for magazines as he was the reason the war was won but eren wasn't happy that christa had killed Connie but accepted the fact that she had no choice!

 **Skipping to the PRESENT **

Mikasa was walking back from the market with groceries as she suddenly felt someone's presents behind her but kept walking back home but suddenly mikasa was dragged into an alley way where no one was around and saw a man grinning a tall man with a hood covering his face _mikasa was injured from the war so she couldn't fight mikasa told the man to stay back or else the man said I'm only gonna hurt you a little and you might be pleased if you just let it happen mikasa knew that voice IT WAS **JEAN** she said jean the jokes over jean said it isn't a joke I'm serious I knew you had a crush on eren and it broke me that you would love him instead of me but know I have you all to my self jean than grabbed a knife and layer it on the floor and he unzipped mikasa's shirt revealing her breasts jean was drooling he grabbed the knife and cut her bra off he than played with her breasts until he was satisfied enough to move on mikasa on the other hand wasn't enjoying a second of this she screamed for help but no one heard her jean than slapped mikasa telling her to shut the fuck up jean than pulled off mikasas long Milky Way skirt and grinned soo hard his teeth looked like they were about to shatter he than took off his pants but mikasa screamed she screamed **EREN HELP ME...**_

 **Eren who was at home**

Eren who was back at home felt a spike go though his chest and knew something was wrong he stormed out trying to find out what it was he ran to the alley way seeing jean raping mikasa that angered eren seeing his crush mikasa bleeding from her private parts seeing her in so much pain eren than ran towards jean moving mikasa out the way and eren going full **BERSERK MODE**

 _Hahaha weren't expecting a cliff hanger on the first chapter! Well I will have chapter 2 out as soon as possible please leave some reviews it would be great and if you have any special requests or helpful advice about this please tell me I would love to hear from you guys! **BYE**_

 _ **Also sorry for the short chapter next one I'll try to make longer**_


End file.
